


A Very Wet Situation

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'omg moons come quick my wolf den is wet'</i><br/>
<br/>
Beneath the message from Sirius was a picture of his living room soaked and flooded with water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Wet Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [**tumblr**](http://psychofluffy.tumblr.com/post/149075753554/fic-a-very-wet-situation-harry-potter).  
>    
>  Heads up this actually happened to one of my childhood guy friends. He is one of the smoothest and sassiest people that I know and he literally finds himself in the most Sirius-esque situations that I just can’t. Also, my friend’s ‘Remus’ is also his best friend who I secretly guilty ship him with – but neither of them are gay and the best friend is dating my best friend. At least they make a good inspiration for my writing.

Remus had just settled down for the day, he had a tough day working on his thesis only to be interrupted by the professor he was interning for who needed help cleaning out his flooded basement. Thankfully it was Saturday night and Remus could have his peace until Monday – James was stuck at home with Lily and their newborn son, while Sirius was being closely monitored by Regulus this weekend _so it was fine_.

He made himself comfortable on an old armchair he bought from a garage sale which he fixed up with the help of James and Sirius. He had a novel open, he was tired of staring at academic books and reading scientific journals, and a cup of tea within his reach. He was just five words into the latest chapter when –

_Ring._

If asked in the future about this incident, Remus would say the ringing from his phone sounded ominous but at that moment, he didn’t seem to think so (though he should have because no normal college student would text on a Saturday night) and calmly placed down his book to retrieve his phone.

> _omg moons come quick my wolf den is wet_

Beneath the message from Sirius was a picture of his living room soaked and flooded with water.

> _reg will murder me omg_
> 
> _moons get here now_
> 
> _please_
> 
> _dying_

Remus stared at the picture for a few more moments in great disbelief. The living room was a complete soggy mess and the only thing repeating in Remus’ head was: _how the hell is that even possible_.

> _REMUS LUPIN I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW PLEASE DON’T IGNORE ME_

Finally coming back to the reality of the situation, Remus quickly tapped on his phone’s screen and brought up the pre-made quick reply options, tapping ‘Sirius what the hell did you do’.

The reply was instant.

> _OMG FINALLY_
> 
> _THANK YOU_
> 
> _heavy rain last night_
> 
> _flooded half the city I guess yeah_

But that wasn’t even a logical answer because –

> _Sirius, you live on the 32 nd floor of a tower._

 

> _remus we have no time to deal with mother nature’s power_
> 
> _reg will be here in three hours and we need to fix this_

Remus groaned, feeling the beginnings of a headache, and got up from his favourite armchair to get his wallet and coat. He took out his phone and sent Sirius one more message before leaving his apartment.

> _On my way. Prepare coffee. I’ll tell Regulus that Lily needs help with Harry._

 

> _moons this is why I love you you are my saviour and the light in my dark tunnel you complete me_

Remus smiled to himself and locked his door. It was time to save his boyfriend’s life _again_.


End file.
